


Shenanigans

by Vagrant_Blvrd



Series: Kings of Nowhere [23]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe- GTA V, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Immortal Fake AH Crew, immortal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/pseuds/Vagrant_Blvrd
Summary: Ryan doesn’t know where Gavin developed his dislike for bikers.





	Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Miss-Ingno who wanted the line "Oh, you killed him! You killed him! What did you do?!" with immortal fahc shenanigans. ;D?

Ryan doesn’t know where Gavin developed his dislike for bikers.

It’s possible he had a run-in with a biker gang that didn’t end well in the past. Maybe he’s been trapped in Los Santos rush hour traffic one time too many while assholes on bikes avoided it by weaving around stopped cars.

Maybe there’s some other reason tucked away in that odd little mind of his that makes perfect sense to him even though he has that Faggio of his, but this is Gavin, so it’s possible there is no logic to any of it.

The only thing Ryan is certain of is the utter delight Gavin feels when he runs some poor bastard down. Somewhere along the line he drags Ryan into that twisted little hobby of his because he’s way too damn observant for anyone’s good and quickly realized Ryan’s a pushover for people he likes.

Puts a hopeful note in his voice when he’s riding with Ryan for a job and they come across a biker, bright eyes and that mischievous little grin of his and Ryan - 

Ryan’s weak, gives in because Gavin losing his shit when Ryan takes out a biker just for him is this guilty little pleasure of his.

Gets to the point where it’s almost reflex for him, something he doesn’t put much thought into. Little voice in the back of his head piping up every time he sees a biker.

The others just shake their heads when they realize what’s going on. Mutter about this not doing a lot to convince them he isn’t a creepy motherfucker, but no one puts a stop to it and really, that’s the problem because - 

_Look._

“Oh, you killed him! You killed him! What did you do?!”

Michael’s voice over the comms, Ryan behind the wheel of his Zentorno and the atrocity of a bike that Gavin came whipping around the corner on moments before.

Ryan frowning as he tried to determine if the Zentorno’s engine was making an odd noise by driving it down the street when he caught movement at the corner of his eye. 

Ryan getting the barest glimpse of it – this horrendous thing that screamed _’Merica!_ with its paint job – and that newfound Gavin-induced reflex of his had kicked in before his brain had fully processed what he was seeing.

The crunch of metal and the _th-bump_ of a body under the Zentorno's wheels and wow, okay, this heist is not off to a great start.

Michael’s yelling is giving way to helpless laughter, Jeremy and Jack joining him while Geoff demands to know what’s going on and Ryan -

Shit.

Ryan nudges the Zentorno forward a little bit, just enough that it clears the wreckage of Gavin’s bike and switches the engine off. 

Deliberately reaches up to pluck his earpiece out and wonders how the hell he’s going to explain this one to Gavin when he comes back.

========

“In my defense,” Ryan says, backing away from Gavin as he advances on him looking incredibly annoyed, “you started it.”

That.

Okay, that was probably not the best tack to take after running Gavin over and destroying his new abomination of a bike fit to rival anything from Jeremy’s Rimmy Armada, but seriously.

“You ran me over, Ryan!” Gavin yells, voice hitting that shrill pitch he gets when he cannot believe the gall of his crew sometimes. 

And, true, that did happen, but it’s not like it stuck, really. (And besides, Gavin’s the one who drove them all off a cliff on the last heist in their borrowed APC.)

Hard to, when they’ve all come back from worse in the past. A piddly little accident like this one is nothing compared to that, but - 

“I want a bigger cut,” Gavin says, jabbing Ryan in the chest with his bony finger. “None of this fifteen percent crap after that little stunt of yours.”

What?

“Gav’s got a point, Ryan,” Michael says, leaning against his Adder, this little smirk on his face. “You’ve put us all behind schedule, and time is money and shit.”

Ryan - 

“And since this heist was your idea, it makes sense,” Jeremy adds, also with this little smirk on his face because the two of them are assholes and love to make Ryan’s life miserable.

Geoff and Jack are being smug bastards by Jack’s Entity and Ryan is not winning this argument with these assholes, is he.

“Fine,” he says, and pretends he doesn’t see Michael and Jeremy exchanging high fives.

He moves closer to Gavin, bumping his shoulder with his because it really had been an accident. 

“Sorry.”

Gavin smiles up at him, stupidly fond and shrugs. 

“It’s fine” he says, something impish creeping into his smile as he heads for the passenger side of Ryan’s Zentorno. “I reckon we’ll make enough on this heist to buy me a new bike.”

Ryan - 

Ryan looks down at the crumpled monstrosity of a bike. Looks back to Gavin who is _smirking_ , this evil little glint in his eye, because he’s a horrible little troll on par with Jeremy when it comes to his vehicles.

“Sweet,” Ryan says, and wonders how much trouble he’d be in if Gavin’s replacement bike ran afoul of a sticky bomb or two. Completely by accident of course. “Looking forward to it.”


End file.
